


Resident Evil: Evolution

by PinoyGamer117



Series: Resident Evil: DEAD Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Background Percy Weasley redemption, Basically magical versions of all RE Viruses, Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance | BSAA, F/M, Gen, Harry now leads an Anti-BOW Magical Response Unit, Knight!Percy Weasley, Knight!Tracey Davis, Magical G-Virus, Magical T-Virus, Order of Merlin is an actual organization, Tricell, Wizarding Culture (Harry Potter), Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Wizarding World (Harry Potter), they're basically the magical knights of the UK Royal Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinoyGamer117/pseuds/PinoyGamer117
Summary: Bioterrorism has finally struck the Wizarding World, shocking its inhabitants with its ruthless and unforgiving nature. Never have they seen such a simple sickness turn into a dangerous monster in a blink of an eye.Although contained and eliminated, its victims are left to pick up the pieces of their broken mighty illusion. For centuries, they had thought superior to anything non-magical but in the aftermath of the Hogwarts Outbreak, can they truly say they are?The nightmare may be over...but can they ever sleep peacefully again?
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Resident Evil: DEAD Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618108
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Sirius, Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line Break - **# # # # # # # # # #**  
>  Flashback - **# # # | # # #**  
>  Speaking - "Word"  
> Thoughts - _'Word'_  
>  Spells - _Word_

Part 1 - Sirius Black, Percy Weasley

(September 2, 2005 | London, UK)

_‘Why can't I get a normal date?’_ Sirius Black grumbled. His date, Alice Smith, drove quickly through the early morning traffic of London. 

It all started around three in the morning. His godson decided to interrupt him as he was about to have a round two with the feisty blonde witch he met last night. Harry then shouted at him (okay, he'd admit he was kind of a prick but to be fair, he just got cockblock) before being ordered to go to that muggle office he visits weekly. All to inform them about a Level 3 Outbreak in Hogwarts before cutting the connection.

Sirius turned to apologize to Alice about the interruption only to have her scrambling out of bed to get dressed. Turns out, she works at the same building Harry goes. “So let me get this straight. There’s some kind of...sickness in Hogwarts right now.” Sirius repeated, trying to wrap his head around it. Hogwarts was the most secure location in Britain. 

“A weaponized virus, Sirius.” Alice gritted, slowing down at the red stop. The wizard was still surprised that they haven't broken any laws yet. He was sure they were driving pretty fast to get some. “The last time a Level 3 was called in, an entire city was sunk.”

“SUNK?” he exclaimed, his date accelerating at the green light while clutching hard on the handlebar of his car. 

She nodded as they finally reached their destination. It was a military compound near Heathrow Airport. “Level 3 Outbreak, Hogwarts!” The poor guards at the gate widened their eyes in fear. Sirens started blaring as they quickly entered the compound. 

“What's happening?” Sirius asked as he quickly got out of the car, Alice running off to another building. “Alice, answer me!”

“Head for that building there and tell the director what Agent Griffin told you!” she shouted, running off to who knows where. Sirius groaned but did as he was told, everyone around him moving frantically. 

Upon reaching the quaint building, he spotted a friend of Harry. He had tried to charm her once but didn’t work quite well. “Dr. Chambers!” he shouted, gaining the attention of the scientist. 

“Mr. Black!” Dr. Chambers replied, looking surprised. “What are - right, Hogwarts is in a Level 3.”

“How-you know what, never mind.” he gave up in understanding what in Merlin’s name was happening. He wasn't even going to question _why_ she knew about magic. “Can you point me to your director? Harry wanted me to talk to him.”

“What did he want to say?” a ginger haired man in an olive green jacket asked as he walked up to them. There was a briefcase on his left hand. “I'm Director O’Brian.”

“Hogwarts is under a Level 3 Outbreak.” he replied, gesturing around him. “Though Alice already beat me to it.”

“Not necessarily as I still need your help.” the director said, turning to Chambers. “Get to the airfield and prep our mobile isolation suites - we need it ready once we get the Ministry on board.”

The doctor immediately saluted before running off, leaving the two behind. “Now, I need to speak with Minister Fudge immediately.” he said, turning towards the Black Heir. “You can apparate, correct?”

Sirius sighed, nodding. He stopped questioning what in Merlin’s pants was going on a few seconds ago. _‘This has got to be the weirdest day I've ever had.’_ he thought as he offered his hand. A moment later, they popped into the Ministry Atrium. To his surprise, Director O’Brian didn't even look fazed. “This isn't your first time doing this, I take it.”

The muggle (‘ _By Morgana, did Harry break the Statue?’_ ) nodded, eyeing the vast, empty atrium. “I take it he's the Minister?” he asked, pointing towards the three people arguing by the fountain.

Squinting his eyes, he recognized Arthur Weasley’s third son, Percy, standing behind an annoyed Cornelius Fudge as he argued with a Frenchman. “Good Morning, Minister!” he called out, gaining their attention. 

Fudge looked relieved that someone broke him off the argument. “Ah, Lord Black! A good morning to you as well!” he replied, eager to be away from the Frenchman. “Is there anything I can help you with?”

Before he could slowly spring the situation, Director O’Brian stepped forward. “Minister Fudge, I am Director Clive O'Brian of the Bioterror Security Assessment Alliance. I lead a muggle organization that deals with bioterror attacks.” he greeted. To his surprise, both the Frenchman and Percy’s eyes widen in recognition. “Hogwarts is currently under a Level 3 Outbreak and we need your help to get our QRF there immediately.”

You could hear a pin drop at how confused (Fudge) and shocked (the Frenchman and Percy) were at his statement. “What...what is the meaning of this, Lord Black?” Fudge asked, looking completely out of depth. “You brought a muggle into the Ministry!”

“Hey,” Sirius countered, annoyed. “I’m as confused as you are! One moment I was having a lovely evening with a beautiful witch and next thing I knew, I’m being driven to a compound Harry frequents during the summer!”

“Look I know it’s hard-”

“Director O’Brian, I am the French Magical Ambassador Wilhiem Perri.” the Frenchman cut in, offering his hand. “Please, I must know, if the one who contacted you was a woman named Fleur Delacour?”

O’Brian shook his head while the rest of them looked at him. “What has Ms. Delacour got to do with this?” Percy asked.

Ambassador Perri shifted apologetically. “Magical France experienced a bioterror attack a few months ago, around the time Beauxbatons started.” he explained. That drew sharp gasps from Percy and O’Brian. “Only a handful survived, forcing us to look for help. Given MACUSA already experienced one, albeit through their Muggle side, we reached out to them only to be pointed towards Mr. Harry Potter.”

“Who was one of five magicals that survived the Raccoon City Destruction.” Percy pointed out. 

“Wait, what?” _‘Harry survived what?’_

O’Brian chuckled, giving him a sad smile. “Harry was in the thick of things in Raccoon. It was enough to give him a minor PTSD. No surprise he didn’t tell you.”

“Yes, well, we wanted to reach out to the BSAA for help and training.” the ambassador continued. “We sent Agent Delacour to talk with Potter, given the two have a history, to give us a line with the BSAA.”

“But why do we need the help of the Muggles!” Fudge then exclaimed, having been quiet throughout the discussion. “In fact, we need to remove any knowledge he has of magic now!”

Fudge immediately moved to whip out his wand only for Percy to stop him. “Minister, please don’t.” he ordered sternly. “If Hogwarts really is in a Level 3, then we will need their help to get the students out.”

Just then, a patronus eagle flew into the atrium, circling around them before perching on Percy’s shoulder. “Marshal Weasley, we might have a possible Level 3 Outbreak in Hogwarts.” a strong voice came out of the eagle. “BSAA has just informed No. 10 of a possible Level 3 in the Scottish Highlands, just after Seeker Flight confirmed that the Hogwarts Wardline is under lockdown. Please head to the BSAA Compound and get confirmation.”

The eagle then faded, leaving everyone even more confused as ever. “ _Expecto Patronum_!” Percy casted, a bright-silver, translucent beaver coming out of his wand. “High Command, I have confirmation that Hogwarts is, in fact, under a Level 3 Outbreak. Director O’Brian is here with me-”

“Tell them that BSAA staging ground is at RAF Abingdon.” O’Brian cut in. “Look for Dr. Rebecca Chambers, she’s in charge of Phase 1.”

“-and has ordered to direct all units to RAF Abingdon, look for Dr. Chambers.” he finished. The beaver twirled around them before shooting off to who knows where while he turned to the Frenchman. “Ambassador, since you have the necessary knowledge, please answer any question Lord Black and Minister Fudge might have. Director, if you’ll please follow me, we have matters to attend to.”

“Before I go,” O’Brian began, turning to the confused Minister of Magic. “I would like to request permission for BSAA Agents to enter Hogwarts to rescue the survivors and start clearing operations.”

“I...I’ll only allow them to get the students!” Fudge exclaimed, looking angrily at them. “Then I want a full debrief before...before any of this ‘clearing operation’!”

“Understood.” O’Brian replied, unpreturb. Sirius blinked back in surprise, not expecting him to fold easily to his demands. “Marshall, please lead the way. Sirius, please come with us as we need to use that magical mirror of yours.”

“Just as long as you explain what the fuck is going on…” he muttered before grabbing onto the Director as the three apparated out

**# # # | # # #**

“So let me get this straight,” Sirius began, crossing his arms. “A Muggle business - Umbrella Corporation - thought it would be a good idea to weaponize a virus that reanimates the dead. Somehow, it broke containment and infected an entire city that my godson was visiting, forcing the Yanks to burn the entire city just to stop it.”

Percy nodded. “Of course, it doesn’t stop there.” he continued. The two watched the knights (the Black heir was still trying to wrap his head around _that_ revelation) and BSAA personnel setting up. “Various prototypes somehow got into the hands of terrorists, madmen, and muggle potioneers who either sold or used it for their own gain.”

“Is there really no cure?” Sirius asked, worried. “At least from the Muggle side?”

The knight shook his head sadly. “They’re working on a cure right now but are running into problems.” he replied, sighing. “One thing is for sure - both the Order and the Ministry are woefully inadequate to handle another bioterror attack.”

“Which is where we come in.” Dr. Chambers said, walking up towards them in a BSAA lab coat. “I just got confirmation that MRU is sending in their first batch of evacuees.”

“Is Harry with them?” Sirius asked, worry filling his heart. He felt like a bad godfather, not even knowing that Harry was involved in such a tragedy. “Is he okay?”

The doctor shook her head. “Harry and one Daphne Greengrass are distracting a G-Virus BOW.” she replied just as a bunch of children fell down in the designated Portkey Drop Zone. “If you'll excuse me, I have kids to isolate.”

“Distracting a what now?” he asked Percy, eyes wide in fear. 

“Think an Orge but with Giant ancestry.” he replied, his lips thinning. “I have to go back to the Ministry, Lord Black - someone needs to inform Minister Fudge what exactly happened.”

“I'll stay,” he replied, watching the next batch of students arrive. “I need to give my godson a good talking through before hugging him tightly.”

The Marshall chuckled at that before apparating away, leaving him alone. He stayed there until the last batch came in, sighing. _‘What in the world happened?’_ he mused as he made his way back to the BSAA Command Tent when the loudspeakers announced “Potter and Greengrass have been rescued. I repeat, Potter and Greengrass have been rescued.”

He immediately ran towards the designated helipad as a helicopter arrived. He pushed his way through the growing crowd, spotting a completely tired but still smiling Harry and a blonde haired lady exit, the crowd going loud. His two best friends immediately pounced on him while a knight and a Slytherin (judging by the green robes) ran up to his companion. 

“HARRY!” Sirius exclaimed, gaining his godson’s attention. Breaking free from the crowd, he immediately hugged him tightly. He'd ask for an explanation later. “Goddammit Harry, thank Merlin you're safe.”

Harry laughed, giving him a weak smiling. “Sorry, Sirius.” he replied, hugging him back. “Things have been a little bit hectic.”

Ruffling his hair, Sirius merely chuckled. “You have a lot to tell me, young man.”

“Sure, I got the time.”

# # # # # # # # # #

Percy sighed as he arrived back at the Ministry. He was already expecting the various states of surprises, no doubt wondering why the Junior Minister of Fudge was wearing a suit of armor. _‘At least this charade will end soon.’_ he thought, smiling in relief that he'd be able to fix things with his family. 

Even if he still didn't agree with his family's stand with Dumbledore, it still irked him that he had to play them like a fiddle just to insert him into Fudge’s side. It was a job suited for a Shadow Guard than an Order knight. “Is the Minister in, Audrey?” he asked upon entering Fudge’s office, the secretary quirking up her eyebrows. 

“Currently having an aneurysm how the BSAA knows about magic.” his fellow knight replied, a wry smile on her face. “Bet he'll have a heart attack if he finds out how deep the Order is embedded here.”

Chuckling, he had no doubt that the Minister would blow the fuse upon finding out just how many wizards and witches working for the Ministry were actually Order members or Shadow Guard spies of the Queen. “He won't like that.” he snorted, the secretary buzzing her boss of his arrival.

“You're good to enter, as long as you give him a debrief.” she replied, smiling. “Oh, hows Hogwarts?”

“I'll tell you later.” he answered back before entering the Minister of Magic’s office. “Minister.”

“What in Merlin’s name are you wearing?” Fudge exclaimed, jaws dropping. Even the French ambassador looked surprised at him, eyes bugging out. 

Percy merely smirked. “Standard commissioned officer armor, issued to anyone with a rank of Commander and above.” he replied. “Mind if I take a seat?”

Fudge nodded numbly as he took a seat. “I take it you have questions-”

“Questions?” Fudge cut, standing up from his chair. “I demand answers, Weasley! First a muggle barges in, telling me that a muggle-made sickness broke out in Hogwarts, then I find out you are actually working for someone else! Are you actually under Dumbledore’s orders to infiltrate my office and feed him information?”

Percy narrowed his eyes, glaring at Fudge. “Let me make this abundantly clear, Minister Fudge.” he replied, his cold tone scaring the two wizards. “My loyalty lies with her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith.”

Fudge gulped, no doubt shocked at his tone. “Err…Marshal Weasley,” Ambassador Perri began, trying to get everyone to focus. “What is the status of Hogwarts?”

Percy sighed, knowing the two won't like the news. “All the students and staff have been evacuated and are receiving standard post-Outbreak care, although I was informed that no one was infected.” he answered, sighing. “Unfortunately, Agent Potter has confirmed that all the inhabitants of Hogsmeade were infected with a magical version of the T-Virus.”

“Ma-magical?” Fudge stuttered, sharply turning to the French Ambassador. “I thought you said this was muggle-made!”

“It is.” Percy confirmed. “Unfortunately, it turns out that three alumni of Hogwarts - Mary Spencer, Jacob Johnson, and John Watson - had ties to Umbrella that allowed them to turn the T-Virus into a magical one.”

“By Magic!” Perri exclaimed. “If the T-Virus has a magical counterpart, the ICW must be informed immediately!”

Fudge, on the other hand, looked thoughtful. “Watson…he wouldn't be the one from that St. Mungo’s Scandal a decade back, would he?”

“I only have the bare bones, Minister.” he replied. “The Hogwarts Chapter of the Order is focusing on helping the BSAA maintain order and debrief the rest.”

“What exactly is this ‘Order’, Weasley?” the Minister asked. “And how does the BSAA know about magic in the first place?”

“The Order of Merlin is the crown’s own magical army, founded by Merlin himself when he bound the realm’s magic to the crown.” Percy explained, having expected this to happen. “Even Godric Gryffindor is a member of our Order, before helping Salazar Slytherin, Rowen of Raven’s Claw, and Healer Helga Hufflepuff found Hogwarts.”

“They predate the Ministry and the Statue?”

The Marshal nodded. “To ensure the effectiveness of the Statue, the crown at that time ordered the Order to hide as well and cease any local operations. Instead, the Order became the sword and shield of Magical Britain against foreign aggressors while the Ministry of Magic took care of local matters without the Crown’s interference.”

He then raised an eyebrow at Fudge. “I'm surprised you are taking this quite well, Minister.”

Fudge scoffed. “I'm still praying this is all a dream, Weasley.” he deadpanned. “The Wizengamot will still be hearing of this but right now, my main priority is to understand what in the world is happening right now so I can properly inform the rest.”

“Of course.”

He then steeped his fingers. “Now, how does the BSAA know about magic?”

“You can blame that on Potter.” he replied, getting confused looks. “Director O’Brian informed me that Potter was one of the founding members of the BSAA. He feared that despite all our spells and charms, we might become a victim accidentally.”

“Which would not only expose magic but also endanger the rest of the world.” Perri pointed out.

“Exactly.” Percy agreed.

Fudge groaned, massaging his temple. “I have half a mind to give Potter an award or fine him for breaching the Statue without prior consent.”

“To be fair, he was planning on informing the Wizengamot upon reaching 17.” Percy revealed. “He just wanted the BSAA Magical Response Unit to be ready in case something like this should happen.”

“And you should be grateful about it, Minister. The Incliner Outbreak resulted in the town's complete destruction.” Perri pointed out, making Fudge wince. “At least you have options from which to choose.”

“On behalf of her Majesty, we want to offer condolences to your losses.” Percy said. “Ms. Delacour informed me of what happened. She also wanted to pass the message that ‘Gondor calls for aid’.”

“‘And Rohan will answer’.” the ambassador replied, a bitter smile on his face. “So much for the French saving your asses.”

“You can save our arse when we reveal this to the ICW.” Fudge countered, for once looking serious. “I fully understand that this will be the biggest issue the magical communities will face since Grindlewald’s war.”

Grabbing a quill and paper, he immediately began writing a series of notes. “I'm informing the wireless to broadcast that Hogwarts is on lockdown, Weasley.” he said, giving him a glance. “I take it this...Order of yours has measures to prevent anyone from entering the nearby areas of Hogwarts?”

“We have all kinds of wards set up within a five kilometers distance of the Hogwarts Wardline,” he stated. “With an additional five kilometers patrolled by elements of the Royal Army and the Order.”

Fudge nodded, sending off a note before writing two more. “I'm also ordering the DMLE to get us at Red Alert 3 and to the DOM to look into these BOWs.” he continued, finishing the notes and sending them off. “Now, Audrey!”

“Yes Minister?” Audrey's head poked out from the door. 

“Cancel all my meetings today.” he informed her, standing up. “I have to visit Hogwarts today - and I am not taking a no for an answer, Weasley!”

# # # # # # # # # #

Sirius’ face scrunched up upon taking a bite. “What in Merlin’s name is this?”

“Meals Rejected by Everyone.” Harry replied, swallowing his bite quickly. All around them, various students were put off by the meals given to them. “Very gourmet, isn't it?”

“Ugh, now I understand why my dad hated MREs.” Hermione grumbled, pushing her plate away. Besides them, the Weasley Twins were having a deep conversation if they could use the MREs for their pranks. Ginny, on the other hand, was talking to Lovegood’s daughter and the former Beauxbaton’s Triwizard champion. 

Currently, all the survivors of the Hogwarts Outbreak (as some have come to call it) were in a makeshift canteen, eating breakfast - or what Sirius seriously doubted as breakfast. “Be glad you aren't scarfing down the Order’s MREs.” Tracy Davis muttered, gulping down a small bite. “Ours is just a nutritional potion - and it tastes worse than this.”

“Don't worry,” Harry assured them, the rest shuddering. “Kitchen’s ready by lunch...or so they told me. Hopefully, our meals would be better than right now..”

“They better.” Daphne Greengrass, Harry's accidental companion throughout the entire night, snarled back. Filch’s daughter (Sirius was still surprised the old caretaker actually got married), Emma, and Greengrass’ younger sibling nodded in agreement. 

“Okay, small talk aside...Harry, I need to ask.” Sirius begam, turning serious. “What in the world were you thinking?”

At his confused look, he sighed. “Look, don't get me wrong - it was a good idea to set up a magical response should we experience a bioterror attack.” he clarified. “But couldn't you have done it _through_ the proper channels?”

His godson sighed, looking tired. “I was planning to do it through the Potter seat in the Wizengamot,” he explained. “Once the Magical Response Unit was finally set up and ready for deployment. The outbreak here just moved the timetable up.”

“At least you have evidence to prove how dangerous BOWs are.” Greengrass said, making Harry chuckle. 

“True.”

“I can…I can accept that.” Sirius said, taking it in. It made sense, using the Potter seat to push for a response unit should an outbreak happen. “But why didn't you tell me about it? Merlin, I didn't even know you experienced the first outbreak when you were eight!”

Harry grimaced. “I didn't want to bother you.” he muttered, sipping his Cola. “You just came from Azkaban and…”

Sirius sighed, pursing his lips. _‘He has a point though…’_ he thought with bitterness. “Sirius,” Harry began, probably seeing the look on his face. “I didn’t mean to hide it from you. It’s more like I didn’t want to give you more things to worry about.”

Before he could reply, a tired Director O’Brian arrived, a cup of coffee on hand. “Everyone,” he greeted, smirking as he spotted the unfinished MREs on the table. “I see the MREs live up to their names.”

“Is this kitchen done?” Delacour asked, her eyes pleading for good news. O’Brian just shook his head as Sirius scooted, giving him space to sit while everyone groaned.

“How are things, Director?” Davis asked, lacing her fingers. 

“Moving smoothly, of course.” he replied, taking a sip. “I just got word from Marshal Weasley, he’s arriving back with the Minister and French Ambassador in tow.”

“I’m actually surprised Percy was a knight, given how stuck-up he is.” Sirius commented, getting confused looks from the rest of the Weasley family.

“What do you mean, Sirius?” Ginny asked.

“Your older brother is a Field Marshal of the Order, Weasley.” Davis replied, explained.

“Wait, Percy the Prefect’s a Knight?” Fred asked, jaw dropping.

Sirius nodded as Davis set her cup down. “He was one of the finest Knights of our Order.” she said, a proud smile on her face. “I was very happy to serve under his command during his tenure as a Knight Commander of the Hogwarts chapter.”

“Are you sure we’re talking about the same Percy here?” Ginny asked sceptically.

“Yes.”

“Marshal on Deck!” Davis immediately shouted, standing up to salute the newly arrived guests standing behind him. All over the canteen, knights immediately followed suit (some stumbling given how they were seated).

“At ease, everyone.” he ordered, the knights following suit. The Weasley siblings, on the other hand, were still gawking at their older brother. “Director, Minister Fudge would like an update regarding the whole situation.”

Downing his cup of coffee, O’Brian nodded to the rest. “Sure thing, Marshall.” he replied, standing up. “Minister, I hope you like shit coffee - that’s all we have so far.”

“Potter, Greengrass, Delacour, ” Percy added, the three straightening up. “You might as well join in. I heard from Davis that you were on the frontlines on this one.”

“As long as I don’t have to write an after action report.” Fleur joked, getting a snort from Percy. “Let’s go, then.”

As they moved out, Percy hesitated for a moment, half turning towards his siblings. Shoulders then dropped, as if coming to a realization before following the rest of the group. “I...I wasn’t dreaming, right?” Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes out. “That’s our brother Percy, right?”

The Twins shook their heads. “Mum’s going to freak out.” Ron stated, his eyes glued to Percy’s retreating form.

“To be fair, he was placed between a rock and a hard place.” Davis commented, getting everyone’s attention.

“What do you mean?” Fred asked, frowning.

Davis sighed. “All I can say is the Marshal was forced to choose between his loyalty to the Crown and his family.” she replied, giving the Weaslys a sympathetic look. “What do you think he chose?”

# # # # # # # # # #

“Everyone's here, Minister.” Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge announced.

“Splendid!” Fudge began, clapping his hands together. “Let us begin, shall we?”

Everyone seated around the conference table nodded, glad to begin. “Has the public been informed of the Hogwarts Outbreak?” O'Brian started, looking at Fudge from across the table.

The minister nodded. “Just a general announcement.” he replied, looking thoughtful. “I've also raised the DMLE Alert Status to three to be on the safe side. I have no doubt that Amelia will hound me for answers.”

On his left, Dumbledore hummed with approval. “I've already informed Amelia of the issue, although I wasn't forthcoming with the details.”

“We will have to rectify that soon.” Fudge replied, turning to O'Brian. “When will the clearing operations commence?”

“Next week, Minister.” Percy answered, having sat besides Dumbledore. “The selected regiments for this op are undergoing a crash course on BSAA tactics and won't be ready until then.”

It would have been preferable if the BSAA was taking charge instead of the Order, he mused. Unfortunately, with the Hogwarts Wardline having wards as old as time that prevented muggles from literally entering en mass, BSAA and the Order had to switch roles. _‘At least we get the necessary experience on how anti-bioterror tactics work.’_

“We might as well get some of our Aurors and Hit Wizards to watch and observe.” Fudge suggested.

“Make sure to choose the newly recruited Muggleborns.” Potter suggested from O'Brian’s right. “They'll fully understand the dangers of BOWs and not raise a fuse.”

Beside him, Greengrass snorted and muttered something under her breath. Opposite them, Perri cleared his thoughts. “Might I also request a few members of our Aurors to join as well? It will be a great opportunity for us to learn as well.”

“Harry, you are in charge of this one.” O'Brian ordered, getting a groan from the Gryffindor. “We might as well start recruiting for the MRU.”

“Dr. Chambers,” Greengrass began. “Do you still have Watson’s notes?”

The brunette nodded, sliding forth a journal towards the Slytherin. “His notes were completely helpful, especially regarding the nature of the T- and G-Mage.” she explained, gaining everyone’s attention. “Apparently, the various tests the three conducted on...live test subjects, unfortunately, concluded that the two viruses will only target magical beings - with non-magical ones merely dying rather than turning.”

Percy’s eyes widen at the revelation. “Wait, are you saying…”

“That Umbrella created an enthnic bioweapon against magicals?” Chambers finished, a sad smile on her face. “Yes.”

“Fuck…” Percy cursed while the magicals looked confused. _‘Command has to know!’_

“Would someone mind explaining?” Perri asked, confusion present on his face.

“Spencer and Johnson created a bioweapon that targets magical beings only.” the BSAA doctor explained. That drew horrified looks from the rest. “Watson was completely against it although he had no choice but to continue the research necessary to create the Maldictus Cure.”

“The what now?” Fudge exclaimed. Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

“Watson’s main goal was to cure the Maledictus Curse his niece had, Marshal.” Greengrass intervened. “That’s the only reason why he worked with Spencer for this long.”

“It still doesn’t excuse him!” Fudge thundered, rising from his seat. “His research endangers our society and must be destroyed immediately!”

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!” the heiress roared, chair toppling as she glared daggers at the cowed Minister. “The knowledge in this journal has already cured the Maledictus - imagine what we can cure if we study it carefully!”

Fudge managed to scoff. “Cure the Maledictus? Impossible!”

To his surprise, Umbridge disagreed. “I’ve seen it work, Cornelius.” she revealed, eyes pleading. “Filch’s daughter was already halfway through her first transformation when Ms. Greengrass poked her with that...what was it?”

“Injector gun.” Greengrass answered.

“Yes - she poked the injector gun and little Emma was cured!” Umbridge exclaimed, looking a tad bit excited. “Imagine the benefits the society will reap - what you _will_ reap!”

The Marshal had to suppress a snort. _‘As he'd remain minister.’_ he thought sarcastically. While Fudge wasn't a Supremacist or corrupt by any chance (he would transfer any ‘donations’ to the Ministry departments in need of a budget while having DMLE closely watch the donator quietly), Her Majesty was wary of him. She’d prefer him to be there but not in charge of whatever she would cook up.

A look of conflict flitted through his eyes before sighing. “I'd let the Wizengamot handle this.” he decided, flopping down his chair. Everyone seemed to agree with that decision, though Greengrass and Potter looked like they still wanted to protest. “Are there anything else we need to discuss?”

Director O'Brian shook his head. “I think we're done then.” Fudge said, standing up. “Dumbledore, Dolores, let's head back to the Ministry. We have to inform the rest of the Department heads of this development.”

Percy then moved to intercept Potter before he could leave. “Potter, can I ask a favor?” he asked. 

“You want to speak to Ron and the others, I suppose.” he guessed, surprising him. 

“Err…yes. How'd you know?”

Potter smirked. “I'm a smart guy, Percy.” he replied, crossing his arms. “I'll pass the message. Where do you want to meet them?”

“I'll be at the Order Command Center, Potter.” he replied, feeling relieved that he didn't have to explain things. “Send them there.”

# # # | # # #

“Marshal, your siblings are here.” a sentry called out. Percy looked up from reading a Shadow Guard report. 

“Very well,” he replied, standing up from his chair. “Davis, send this to HQ immediately. if things go our way, the Crown may just move in the shadows.”

The Knight Commander saluted as he left the mostly-empty Command Tent. Things had finally calmed down, especially now that the kitchen was making _real food_. It sure wasn't gourmet but it was loads better than the MRE breakfast the camp had. Right now, most of the students were asleep (having none since yesterday) while some of the muggleborns were having a soccer game with some Purebloods watching from the sidelines.

Spotting his siblings (who all looked like they didn't want to be here) made him grimace. They were there when he fought with their parents, a silly argument of him moving out that quickly turned into a fight of why didn't he trust Dumbledore. 

He could still recall how he and his father had a shouting match about loyalty and trust, his mother crying in the background. Suddenly, to everyone’s shock, she slapped him with such force that it broke his glasses, demanding he choose between his work and family. Not realizing she was referring to his Ministry work rather than loyalty to the Order, he immediately gathered his things and left without a word.

He reached the tent the four were waiting under. “Davis told us about a Shadow Guard mission you were given.” Ginny started, arms folded.

Wordlessly casting a Privacy Charm around them, Percy sighed. “I don’t regret it, if you’re wondering.” he replied.

“Don’t regret it?” Ron exploded. “You’d choose a group over your own family?”

“When did you ever treat me as a family?” he shot back, confusing them. “Did you ever even see me as a brother?”

“What are you talking about, Percy?” Fred asked, frowning. “Of course you’re-”

“You two saw me as a test subject for your pranks.” he pointed out, recalling all the pranks they did to him (and saw improved versions of them against fellow students). “Mother always compares me to Bill and Charlie, no matter what I did to be better than them. Bill and Charlie would make fun of my by-the-book attitude behind my back, same with Ron when he got to Hogwarts.”

“We were just ribbing some-” George tried to explain, but Percy shut him up with a glare.

“Did you ever think to consider that your definition of fun was different from mine?” he shot back, making the two quiet down. “Dad at least understood where I was coming from, why I was a ‘goodie-two shoe’ - as Charlie once put it - and Ginny at least knew when to draw the line.”

Something blossomed in him when he saw the Twins and Ron look away in shame, no doubt realizing what they did wrong. “I won't apologize for their actions, Percy.” Ginny stated, shoulders slagging. “But why did you have to choose the Crown over us?”

“Because they're family.”

And Percy had no regrets saying that, even if he saw the hurt expressions in his siblings faces. The Crown valued him, seeing potential in the Third Weasley while others expected him to follow his older brothers. His mentor understood him, helping him step out of the shadows that cloaked the Weasley name and turning him into who he was today. The Order of Merlin was his family, and he'd die for his sibling-in-arms if that was the payment they asked.

“I don't hate you, if that's what you're wondering.” he stated, getting their attention. “I didn't like the way I was treated...but that didn't mean I hated you for it.”

A heavy silence enveloped them as his words sank in. The Twins were uncharacteristically silent, the constant smirks and smiles they had were replaced with what a sad and hurt look. Ron was the same, shamefully looking down on the ground to avoid looking at him. Ginny was the only one who didn't avoid his gaze, giving him a look of betrayal and sadness. 

“I guess sorry won't cut it?” she asked, knowing full well what the answer might be. 

Percy shook his head. “I still consider you my family, only…”

“Like a relative?” Ginny guessed, getting a nod.

Before he could continue, he spotted a runner heading towards them. “Marshal, a word from Knight Audrey.” the runner said as he canceled the Privacy Charm. “The Minister is asking if you could join him in planning the announcement. He wanted to make sure he wasn't going to cause an issue.”

“Has Command been informed?” he asked, standing up immediately. 

The runner nodded, handing him a note. “Here are the details, sir.”

Scanning it quickly, he handed it back to the runner. “Tell Command I'll head for the Ministry immediately.” he replied, turning back to his siblings. “I have to cut this short, duty calls.”

“Percy!” Ginny called out, just before he could leave. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry.”

Percy gave her a sad smile. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE!
> 
> Welcome to the new installment of Harry Potter DEAD Series! This new story deals with the aftermath of the Hogwarts Outbreak - social, political, and magical implications to their society:
> 
> \- How will the Pureblood react to this 'muggle sickness'
> 
> \- What will Voldie do with this situation?
> 
> \- Will the Wizegamot react properly or will Daphne resort to blackmail to get her will?
> 
> \- and others that will come as the story progresses!
> 
> So hit up that fave and follow button and drop a comment, review, or criticism for this new story!
> 
> Also, I would like to give all the Frontliners (whether they be nurses, doctors, counter checkers, deliverers, and cleaners) my love for keeping us alive in this time of fear and danger. Keep safe and thank you!
> 
> A review in FFN also pointed out how ironic this story in a time we have today. Honestly, I only realized it now how ironic it truly is - I started writing Part 1 around December 2019, no knowledge of COVID-19 until it was February 2020. By then, I was three chapters in with more to go but still not realizing how similar some of the scenes are that somehow mirror the current situation.
> 
> Anyway, hope everyone remains safe and healthy in this time of fear and worry. I won't say keep calm and carry on but I would say stay at home, help the Frontliners whenever possible, and protest at your government if they aren't doing anything at all (you know who they are).
> 
> Best,  
> PinoyGamer
> 
> NEXT UPDATE: June 20, 2020.


	2. Daphne, Harry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line Break - **# # # # # # # # # #**  
>  Flashback - **# # # | # # #**  
>  Speaking - "Word"  
> Thoughts - _'Word'_  
>  Spells - _Word_

Part 2 - Daphne, Harry

(September 3, 2005 | Hogwarts Field Camp, UK)

“YOU FAILED ME!”

Daphne winced as she ran through a dark, endless corridor, hearing Watson’s disembodied voice scream at her. “I-I just got out!” she pleaded, her lungs out of breath as she ran on.

“YOU PROMISED ME!”

Suddenly, she missed a step and fell, finding herself in the Great Hall, empty and devoid of life. The doors were closed, yet something was banging on the door. She brought out her wand in time just as it burst open, screaming upon seeing the undead faces of her friends and fellow students shamble towards her. 

“Daphne…” they cried out as she casted spell after spell, trying to stem the tide of the undead. 

“Daphne…” her undead sister cried out before she was blasted away, much to the elder Greengrass’ horror. 

“DaPhNe…” Harry cried out as he slowly mutated into the unholy G-creature.

As the undead converged on her, she tripped. She screamed in terror at seeing Emma’s lifeless body on the floor. “No!” she shouted, shaking the body to waken. “ _ Everate _ ! Damnit Emma,  _ EVERATE _ !”

“DAPHNE!”

“NO!” Daphne screamed, bolting up with her eyes wide in terror. 

“Daphne, it's just a nightmare!” Tracy exclaimed. Her hands were firmly on her shoulders, staring directly into her eyes. “You're safe, Daphne, you're safe.”

It took her a moment to realize that she was in the Hogwarts Field Camp, inside the designated Slytherin dorm. Around her, her sister and Emma were staring at her with worry. The rest were curious and concerned. “Tori, Emma…” she muttered in relief, scrambling out of her bed to hug her sister and…ward? (She had no idea what to describe her relationship with Emma right now.) “You're alive!”

“Uh…yes, yes we are.” Tori replied in confusion, accepting the hug nonetheless. “What happened Daph?”

She didn't reply, merely hugging the two tighter. Emma was all too happy to return the hug, too young to wonder why she needed to hug them. “Go back to sleep,” she heard Tracy call out. “Just a nightmare.”

“Daphne, are you okay?” Emma asked, tilting her head to look up at her. 

She gave the girl a soft smile. “I'm…I'm just glad that you two are okay.” she whispered, letting the two go and sitting back down on her bed. “What time is it?”

“Ten minutes to six.” Tracy replied, flopping down beside her, making her blood run cold. 

“Wait, did I wake everyone?”

Her best friend gave her a sheepish smile. “Unfortunately, yeah.” That made Daphne wince. “To be fair, it made me realize I did miss something. We have an on-site Mind Healer-”

“It's just a nightmare, Trace.” she cut. Mind Healers were for crazy people, not those who had nightmares of dead people, friends, and family.  _ ‘I'm not crazy.’ _

Right?

“What's a Mind Healer?” Emma asked, breaking the tension. 

“They're doctors who…help cure mind sickness.” Tori answered, unsure how to phrase it. “They help people who see or hear things.”

“Oh!” the girl exclaimed. “Are they like a si-sikariyatist?”

“Psychiatrist,” Tracy corrected. “But more of a psychologist, actually.”

The Greengrass siblings looked at each other, not understanding what the two were talking about. Emma tilted her head. “They're the ones with the sofa, right?”

“Sofa?” Daphne repeated, bewildered.

The Knight Commander laughed. “It's a stereotype of a psychologist.” she explained, smiling. “They help people deal with mental and emotional suffering without using medicine.”

“But how can they help you without medication?” Tori asked, frowning. 

“Sometimes, all you need is someone to talk to.” she replied, standing up as she looked at her watch. “You can ask one of them later at the-”

Just then, Daphne’s stomach rumbled. “Opps?”

Her friends laughed while Emma giggled. “To the mess hall it is then!” Tori declared, grinning. 

They left the dorms, Daphne smiling upon the almost empty Field Camp. It wasn't Hogwarts grounds by a long shot but it was a good replacement, even temporary. While it was sad there was no Lake to dip into, the place was large enough for the BSAA to set up a ‘soccer’ field. According to Tracey, the game was like Quidditch but without the brooms, one ball, and a free-for-all kickfest - something she almost didn't believe until she saw Harry and Dean Thomas fight intensely for the ball with their feet.

Some of the purebloods were actually intrigued from what Harry said during dinner. The muggleborns were going to give a crash course later this afternoon for some. It made her smile, thinking that the division between the two groups was slowly bridging - even if it took an outbreak for it to happen. 

Soon, a wonderful smell wafted through the air as they neared the mess hall. “That smells delicious!” Tori exclaimed, sniffing the air. 

“I'm guessing someone brought in a Yankee breakfast.” Tracy replied, ushering them inside. Looking around, Daphne saw a few BSAA and Order members eating, with a few Hogwarts students among them. Thankfully, the line wasn't that long and they quickly managed to pile their trays with food. 

“Daphne, over here!”

Turning, she spotted Harry waving at them alongside two other people. One was a pretty brunette with long hair and the other was a large, black-haired man. “So…this is the legendary Daphne Greengrass.” the brunette said, giving her an appraising look before smiling. “A pleasure to meet you…and thanks for watching over this idiot for us.”

“Uh...welcome?” she replied as she sat down before Harry, unsure how to reply to that. “Miss…”

“Jill Valentine, but call me Jill.” she introduced before gesturing to her companion. “Big guy here is Chris Redfield.”

“I can introduce myself, Jill.” he grumbled, taking a drink from his cup. “Call me Chris - Redfield if we're on field.”

“A pleasure it is to meet you as well,” Tracy began, offering her hand which Jill accepted. “Knight Commander Tracy Davis.”

“How did you meet Harry?” Emma asked from her seat between Daphne and Tori. 

Jill smirked before gesturing to Chris. “Chris’ sister, Claire, was with Harry when Raccoon happened.” she explained, taking a bit from her meal. “Once we finally took down Umbrella - and Claire rescuing her brother - we got introduced to Sherry and Harry.”

“How's Claire, Chris?” Harry asked. “My last message from her was a month ago in India.”

Chris sighed. “She just messaged me yesterday, asking if we got any info on an outbreak in the Indian subcontinent.”

Harry winced. “Was she…”

Chris shook his head, looking relieved. “The Indian Army did request help from us on that matter.”

“I take it that that's where you two have been?” Tracy guessed. 

To Daphne’s surprise, the two winced. “We were in Terragrigia for the past few days.”

Harry frowned. “Okay, what happened?”

Jill shared a look with Chris. “We might as well tell them,” he argued. “They're going to find out anyway.”

The BSAA agent sighed. “It turns out, the FBC was behind the Terragrigia Panic.” she revealed, drawing sharp gasps from Harry and Tracy. “Director Morgan Lansdale was the one who supplied Il Vetro with an aquatic version of the T-Virus.”

Daphne’s blood ran cold. “There's an aquatic version?” she gasped. What was it with this Umbrella? First was a magical version of the T-virus and now there was this - what's next, a magical version of that aquatic virus?

She shuddered to think what kind of monsters would be spawned from that virus. “Please tell me it was destroyed.” the Slytherin pleaded, worry filling her heart.

“As far as we know, yes.” Jill answered, everyone sighed in relief.

“Thank Merlin and Morgana.” she muttered.  _ ‘I don't think I'll survive another one of Spencer's viruses.’ _

# # # # # # # # # #

“So, what's the verdict?” Harry asked.

“On the non-magical side of things?” Technomage Sturges Quincy of the Order asked. His arms were crossed as they gathered around the Magical Energy Weapon Spencer and Johnson gave him. “This is a Ferromagnetic Infantry-use Next Generation Railgun.”

“That...that doesn't really give us any information.” he replied, unamused. 

“No, it tells you everything.” Sturges argued. “Look at the design of the MEW - it's basically a miniaturized Umbrella railgun minus the generator. Ordinarily, using this bad boy means you have to have ten large electrical batteries to power it up!”

He then proceeded to lift MEW with just one hand. “And yet here I am lifting this thing like it was a book or something lighter. It’s all thanks to these runes etched all over it.” Struges answered. 

He then set the MEW down. “Further testing shows that this device, the one replacing the ammo feed, transforms latent magical energy of the holder into the energy bolts you fired yesterday.”

“So the holder is a battery for MEW?” Harry asked.

“That's one way of putting it.” the technomage replied, gesturing to MEW. “Although we managed to translate the runes etched on it, we have no idea what they do.”

“What runes are there?” he asked, grabbing the handle.  _ ‘Man, wish this was a ri-’ _ “Woah!”

Right before his eyes, MEW started shifting from its minigun form into a G36 rifle. “So that's what the rune was for…” Sturges muttered. 

“Okay, what rune?” the Gryffindor replied, eyes wide open in shock. 

“Mind if I hold it, Harry?” Sturges asked. Harry quickly handed him the G36, reverting back to its original form. “Just as I thought.”

Seeing his confused look, the knight explained “There were a couple of runes etched into the handle: a featherweight rune that lightens it, a shape-shift rune that - from what I can tell - allows you to transform it into any weapon you know, and an ownership rune that only recognizes you as the sole owner of this bad boy.”

He then pointed at the device in the ammo feeder spot. “There are a couple of more runes inside the…magazine, for a lack of a better term, that allows latent magic to become visible energy bolts - blaster bolts if you want to get an idea.”

Harry eyed the MEW when Sturges set it down. To think that this Jacob Johnson (according to the Hogwarts rumor mill, he was expelled over some cursed rooms) managed to create an energy weapon using magic, one that even transforms at his will. Grabbing the handle, he immediately thought of his lost Samurai Edge and to his shock, the long minigun transformed into one. “Holy shit!”

“The runic array here must be some advance stuff if it can transform a railgun into a pistol.” Struges whistled, looking impressed. “If we can replicate it…”

“Can you?” he asked, wondering about the benefits of it. 

“We can replicate the ammo feed, or magic feed if you will, but the array might be a bit harder.” he replied, giving his honest opinion. “I'm not even sure we can copy the runic foundation of it much less understand it.”

“Do you still need it?”

Sturges shook his head. “We already have a blueprint of it along with the runes etched into it - though we don't even know what most of the runes mean.” he answered, leaning against the table. “And since it's technically yours, you can keep it.”

Harry pumped his fist. Ever since getting MEW, he had a strange attachment to the minigun. “Can I use the range?”

The knight gave a thumbs up. “Just follow the rules.”

The Gryffindor thanked the man before dashing away. Exiting the armory, he immediately turned left towards the camp's shooting range. To his surprise, he saw a large group of students mingling around it. “Hey, what gives?” he asked Neville, who was at the edge.

“Hey Harry!” his fellow Gryffindor greeted. He then spotted the MEW. “Hey, isn't that the thing that shoots spells?”

Harry nodded. Gesturing to the crowd, he asked “What's happening?”

Neville sighed. “Some of us haven't seen a, uh…gun, was it?” he asked, getting a nod. “A gun up close and how it works. So some of the knights decided to give us a show.”

Harry nodded, saddened that he wasn't going to get to test MEW until much later. “Hey, you okay?” he then asked, noticing how his friend was thinking deep. 

Neville quickly waved him off. “Oh, I'm good.” he smiled a bit. “It's just…it got me thinking.”

“I think the outbreak got everyone thinking.” he answered, smirking. He felt the tension last night - it wasn't noticeable, everyone was having a good time but he could see that something was weighing in everyone's mind. Daphne even said that the Slytherins were holding a house meeting later, given their belief was shaken. Even Malfoy was starting to have doubts about the Blood Supremacy thing. 

Watson really did get the last word in.

Neville snorted. “Being proven that it was muggle alchemy that cured a dark curse does that.” he muttered, falling silent. “How do you do it?”

Harry wrinkled his eyebrow. “I mean,” his friend amended. “How are you so calm and collected when-”

“I'm not.”

Neville shot him a surprised look. “Just because I was collected doesn't mean I wasn't terrified.” he explained, recalling that day in Raccoon. “I almost shit my pants every time G-Argus charged at us.”

“But-”

“But nothing Neville.” he muttered. “The last time I showed my fear, it almost cost Claire's life. After that I promised never to show my fear openly.”

He still recalled that time he froze when Irons pointed a gun at Claire. He could have stopped him, blasting him away, knocking him unconscious. Instead, he remained stiff all the way until Irons shoved him and his cousin forward, away from a knocked-out Claire. After killing Irons and rescuing Kat, he vowed to never show his fear again. 

(It worked perfectly when Riddle was taunting him, getting angrier when he taunted the Dark Bastard back.)

“Oh…”

The two didn't talk much after, merely standing there as they listened to the crowd go wild at whatever was happening. “So what's with that?” Neville asked, pointing towards MEW.

Harry smiled, nodding. “Magical Energy Weapon.” he explained, patting the bad boy. Suddenly, his stomach grumbled. “I'll tell you more over lunch, sounds good?”

Neville smirked. “Sure, lead the way.”

# # # # # # # # # #

“The First Slytherin House Meeting of School Year 2005-2006 begins.” Professor Snape announced, his wand lighting up in red. Before him, the entire Slytherin house sat in their reorganized sleeping quarters. “Anything that will be discussed here shall not be given to anyone without the House’s permission. Do you swear it?”

“We do swear!” everyone in the room proclaimed. Their wands lightened up like a  _ Lumos _ , magic recognizing the oath taken.

“Does anyone wish to speak first?”

Daphne watched Malfoy light his wand green, wondering what he was up to. It was him who called for this meeting, saying he had some important announcements. “My fellow Slytherins,” he began, after being recognized. “We must abandon the Blood Supremacist ideology the Dark Lord advocates and advocate a better one.”

Furious whispers flew around her. “Explain, Malfoy!” A seventh year, Marcus Warrington, exclaimed with a furious look. 

“Had the Dark Lord succeeded in his first war, would Watson have been able to create a Maledictus Cure?” he asked. Everyone quieted, even the staunchest supporters of the Dark Lord. “If not for him, we would still be looking for a cure.”

He let the words sink. “We must also remember that only a quarter of our population is pureblood - the rest are muggleborns, halfbloods, or muggle-raised! Should they be fed up, I have no doubt that they will rise up and overthrow us - and the Order of Merlin will aid them.”

That caused an uproar, so loud that Tracy stood up and fired her sidearm into the air. “Malfoy is correct - should this Blood Supremacy turn bloody, the Order will intervene. It will result in the dissolution of the Wizegamot, the reconstruction of the magical government, and the destruction of the pureblood ways.” she explained to everyone's shocked looks. “In other words, the Crown will fuck you over.”

_ ‘It seems I get an ally in my quest.’  _ Daphne thought happily, seeing the cowed looks on her housemates. Tracy sat down again, Malfoy nodding to her in thanks. “As the Knight Commander graciously put it, we are truly ‘fucked’.” he continued. “Which is why we need to change tactics.”

“Okay,” Daphne began, standing up. “What the fuck Malfoy?”

He, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed. “Wrong term, I'm sorry!” he apologized, raising his arms in a calming manner. “What I mean is instead of…excluding them, we should teach them our ways.”

That...that seemed sensible. 

Lily Moon’s wand lit, with Professor Snape recognizing it. “As the lone muggleborn in this house of snakes,” Lily started besides then, casting a glance at all of them. “Can I just say what the FUCK TOOK YOU SO LONG TO THINK ABOUT THAT!”

Daphne blinked back at the harshness of her tone. “Do you know what it felt like to be a butt of jokes because of the missteps I made not knowing your ‘culture’?” she sneered, her tone venomous. “It wasn't until third year - third FUCKING year - that I managed to get things right!”

Tori moved to stop her only for Daphne to stop her. “Let her,” she whispered. Ever since the house found out that she was a muggleborn, she had been treated an outcast except for Tracy and Milicent. Daphne and her sister were merely friends by acquaintance with her. “She needs to get this out.”

“If it wasn't for Tracy and Millie teaching me your FUCKING Pureblood Culture, I would have quitted Hogwarts and swore off magic for eternity!” she exclaimed. Everyone gasped at her statement, no doubt shocked. “I only stayed because I know if I quit, it would mean you have won your petty feud - and my family didn't raise me to be a sore loser.”

She slowly marched up to Malfoy. To his credit, he didn't falter. “So let me make one thing clear Draco Malfoy.” she continued, glaring at him. “If you fuck this up, I will make sure you regret ever being born. So mote it be”

Her wand glowed, signaling the oath being sworn in. Pivoting, she immediately went back to her seat, glaring at any who dared look at her. Deciding to divert the attention, Daphne lit her wand. “The House recognizes Daphne Greengrass.” Professor Snape recognized. 

The Greengrass heiress stood up, surveying the room. All of them were apprehensive. “All of you heard of my oath,” she began. “And while I have some…concern about Malfoy’s proposal, I agree we must do away with the Dark Lord's ideology.”

“Easy for you to say,” one of her housemates grumbled. “Your family wasn’t allied to him.”

“Which is a good thing.”

All eyes rested upon a smirking Malfoy. “What do you mean it's a good thing?” Tori asked suspiciously, eyes narrowed. 

“You forget that my father-” he stopped short, looking perplexed. “I just realized how stupid that sounds.”

Laughter rang across the room, Malfoy looking embarrassed (though he wasn't angered by it). “As I said,” he continued, coughing. “Given he is the leader of the Dark families in the Wizengamot and the Dark Lord's supporter, House Greengrass is the only option we have to counter His return.”

He paused. "That and I plan to call forth a Council of Successors."

Everyone gasped at his words. The Council of Successors was an ancient rule of the Wizengamot had, allowing the heirs and heiresses of Wizengamot seats to be in charge of one session. It allowed them to take charge, debate on the issue at hand, and make legally-binding decisions for the Ministry. According to a book Daphne once read, the last time one was called was on the onset of Grindelwald’s War. 

“Bold move Malfoy,” she said, impressed. “Although you do realize you need the heirs of the other faction in the Wizengamot for it to take place.”

“And Longbottom agreed to help me.” he answered smoothly, shocking everyone. "Bones has offered her help as well."

Tracy began laughing. “That's what you four were discussing! I'm impressed, Malfoy, I'm impressed.”

He shrugged. “Thank Goyle.” he replied, gesturing to his surprised friend. “His suggestion that the muggleborns and halfbloods could start an October Revolution against us - and Officer Brocklehurst said that the Order will help them.”

For some reason, Golye winced at the analogy. “That's not good.”

“What's an October Revolution?” a higher year shouted from the back. 

“It resulted in the Russian working class revolting against the ruling Tsar family, resulting in their complete extinction.” Lily listed with a calm look. All present Slytherin stared fearful at their muggleborn housemate, as if she was a snake ready to strike. “Applied to our situation…well, we'll probably keep a family or two.”

Malfoy nodded, a grim look on his face. “Which is why I approached Longbottom and Bones to help me in this. The Crown will back us, of course, but if we are to succeed in this, all the successors must present a united front on this issue.”

Daphne sat down, listening intently at Malfoy’s discussion of whatever plan he, Bones, and Longbottom were cookin and how House Greengrass would play into it. A great weight was lifted from her chest - although she was committed to changing their world, she feared that it was an uphill battle for her. With the three Wizengamot factions aiding her, on the other hand, will make things sail smoothly. 

It wasn't much but at least it was working.

# # # # # # # # # #

“Huh, who would have thought.” Harry said in surprise, Daphne giggling at his expression beside him. 

The two were currently in the shooting range, empty save for them. The rest of the school were no doubt enjoying another impromptu soccer match, if the shouts and screams were anything to go by. “I was surprised as well.” Daphne replied, tucking in a strand of her hair. “I half expected Malfoy to raise a fuse once we got out. To see him mellow out is…unnerving.”

“A bioterror outbreak does that to you.” Although he expected most of the purebloods won't change their views overnight, the fact Malfoy took the initiative to do away with the Supremacist ideology surprised him the most.  _ ‘It must have shook his faith severely if he started this.’ _ “I would pay good money to see how Malfoy senior would react.”

Daphne snorted, shooting him an amused look. “Enough about Malfoy,” she said. “Why aren't you outside?”

“I could ask the same for you,” he replied. She punched his shoulder, unamused. “Ouch! Okay, I was testing MEW.”

“Was there something to test?”

Harry nodded, standing up before her. “Turns out, I can change the design of it. Watch.” he ordered, holding on to the MEW while thinking of a G36, the gun transforming into one before their eyes. “Amazing, isn't it?”

Daphne gaped at the now shortened MEW. “This is incredible!” she exclaimed. “Does the Order know how it works?”

Sitting back beside her, he transformed the MEW back to its original form. “There's a runic array etched into the gun.” he explained, pointing to the various runes he could see. “According to Sturges, it's coded only to me - well, as far as I know.”

Daphne turned to him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“Well…” he drawled out, changing the MEW into a revolver, handing it to her. “When I gave a changed MEW to Sturges, it returned to its original form - see, try it out!”

Daphne gave him a skeptical look, accepting the gun before dropping it in surprise. “EPP!” she exclaimed, glaring at him as MEW began shifting back to its original form. “Warn me next time!”

Harry merely laughed. “But I love seeing your cute glare!” he froze, realizing what he said. 

Daphne blushed hard, turning away. “O-oh…”

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. Harry coughed, trying to break the tension. “A-anyway, I was checking what else MEW can do.”

“Did you?” she asked, looking at him curiously.

He grinned. Standing, he made his way towards the range, thankful that the dummies were self-repairing. “Watch this.”

Aiming MEW, he pulled the trigger but actively imagined a continuous laser beam being fired. “Morgana!” Daphne exclaimed, seeing MEW fire a red beam at the dummy, vaporizing it.

Grinning, he was about to ask when he spotted a book besides her. “Hey, did you bring a book?” he asked, pointing towards it. 

Confused, she looked towards where he was pointing and frowned. “That's odd - there wasn't anything here when I sat.” she replied, opening the book. “Strange, I feel like I've seen this book before….”

Peering behind her, he was surprised to see the page was just full of unlegible writing. “Huh, anyone you know who writes like a chicken?”

“What do you mean?” she asked, confused.

He pointed at the page. “The whole page is full of chicken scratches, Daphne - look!”

Daphne gave him a flat stare. “Harry, the page is detailing the steps of brewing a…” she trailed off, squinting. “A healing potion?”

“Daphne, all I'm seeing are chicken scratches.” Harry answered. He was starting to get worried. “I haven't seen a single word in that page.”

Daphne remained silent for a moment. “Professor Dumbledore.” she stated finally, slamming the book shut. “We show this to the Headmaster.”

# # # # # # # # # #

“GOAL!”

“Must they be really loud?” Daphne winced at Lee Jordan's loud proclamation. 

Harry just laughed. “It's Lee, what do you expect.” he replied, grinning as they neared the soccer field. 

“Why does it have to be a Gryffindor anyway?” she continued, pouting. She never really understood why it had to be the curly haired Seventh Year had to be the game announcer upon seeing her first Interschool Quidditch Match. “Jordan's so biased.”

“I asked the same thing when I was in second year.” he explained, walking towards the Teacher's Booth. “Apparently, the Announcer position is rotated throughout the houses every six years through a job posting.”

“Which means Gryffindor won the position a few years ago.” she said dejectedly. “Great….”

“Come on, Lee's not that bad.” he said just as they heard Jordan swear. 

“You were saying?” Harry's shoulders slumped, a defeated expression on his face. Daphne laughed, completely enjoying the whole thing. 

Reaching their destination, she froze upon seeing that all the teachers were there - including Snape. Beside her, Harry stiffened. “Ah, Harry, Ms. Greengrass, it's wonderful for you to join us.” Headmaster Dumbledore greeted them. 

“Professors,” Harry returned, giving a glare at her Head of House. “Snape.”

“Potter,” Snape answered back with the same cold tone. 

“Headmaster,” Daphne immediately cut in, hoping to avert a shouting match between the two. Raising the book, she continued “We found this book besides me in the-hey!”

To her surprise, Snape immediately snatched it from her hand. “Where did you find this, Greengrass?” he exclaimed, a look of surprise and...sadness?

“Hey, she was about to tell you when you rudely cut her off!” Harry told him off, glaring at the potions master. 

“I'm not referring to where you found it today,” he answered back. “I'm asking where did you find this book first!”

“We just-”

“Your office!” Daphne exclaimed, cutting the two off. She remembered it now - it was just after Harry’s outburst, ruining Snape's desk. She flicked her wand to fix it but became confused when the book didn't return. “I cleaned up after Harry’s outburst, got a paper cut out of it.”

Snape nodded, as if expecting as much. “Potter, I take it you read the book?”

“Read?” Harry scoffed. “All I saw were chicken scratches.”

“Albus?” he then asked, handing the book. 

The headmaster looked curious, opening the book. Blinking in surprise, he brought out his wand and waved it over. “I must agree with Harry,” he replied, perplexed. “It is unlegible.”

Daphne started feeling scared as her mentor started doing the same thing with the other teachers, with the same results. “Sir,” she began, the book returning to him. “Th-

“Open page…10, I believe.” Snape cut, handing the book back to her. “Read the instructions and cast the incantation written there - it's in Latin, if I remember correctly.”

“Severus?” McGonagall sounded confused. “Everyone said the same thing...”

Ignoring the conversation, she reached the page her mentor mentioned. Page 10 merely had some sort of runic array drawn on it, with instructions to place a hand on the array and cast... “ _ Extrico _ ?” she casted. 

The page glowed, her hand feeling something come out of it. All around her, everyone gasped at the display. Inspecting it, she was surprised to see it was a medallion with runes engraved in it. “Please hand it over, Greengrass.” Snape said, hand ready.

Narrowing her eyes, she held the medal tightly. “Answers first, professor.”

“Indeed, Severus.” the headmaster agreed. He narrowed his eyes at the potions master. “Do explain why Ms. Greengrass managed to read the page where we could not.”

Snape sighed, as if a great weight was placed upon him. “What if I told you that everything you know about Rowena Ravenclaw was a lie.”

“What's this got to do with Daphne?” Harry snarked.

“Harry…” Daphne warned. He rolled his eyes but kept quiet. 

“Everything, actually.” Snape answered. “You see, her full name was Rowena of Raven’s Claw...and she was the Grand Sorceress of the Realm of her time.”

He pointed to the book. “Fearing she would die first before passing her title, she established Hogwarts to find an apprentice, although records indicate she never did.” he continued. “Thankfully, she had the foresight to write a book on becoming one. That book in your hands is the culmination of her and her successors.”

“The title of Grand Sorcerer or Sorceress is bestowed by the Ministry, Severus.” Dumbledore countered. “I held the title myself once.”

He scoffed. “The position of the Grand Sorcery is only given by Magic through this book or the current Sorcerer. We mortals have no right to dictate what Magic should or shouldn't do.”

“You talk as if it's a living being.” Professor Flitwick pointed out, looking intrigued. 

“It is.” Snape replied, to everyone's shock. He snorted, amused. “Did you really think that Magic is an object?”

“But how come it never talked to us?” Daphne asked, frowning.

Snape gave a soft smile, looking like he was recalling a memory. “Lily and I asked the same question once.” he replied, nostalgic. “From the notes of her predecessors, we found out that Magic - well, Living Magic - was a collective consciousness of the magical ability of every magical being - centaurs, goblins, wizards, among others - and seeks to ensure that balance between Light and Dark is maintained.

“Ordinarily, Magic does not take an active role in ensuring this balance, merely prodding through prophecies or visions. However, when Merlin decided to bind Magic of the British Isles to King Arthur, it was forced to appoint a representative to maintain a balance under the Crown’s jurisdiction, making Merlin the first Grand Sorcerer of the Realm.”

Snape paused, turning to her. “What does this mean for you? Simply put, you have become the most powerful witch of our time. In terms of raw power, your magic is about the same level as Albus and the Dark Lord combined.”

Daphne’s jaws dropped, shocked. She couldn't believe what she was hearing - she has now become the most powerful witch all because she touched a book. “I don't want it!” she blurted out. 

Snape gave her a sympathetic smile. “I'm afraid you have no choice.” he replied. “You'd have to get Magic to agree to choose another. Newt Scamander managed to do it but because he argued that he was too old to maintain his duties.”

Daphne slumped down, overwhelmed.  _ ‘It's…it's too much!’  _ she wanted to scream - she barely survived an outbreak and now Magic wants her to become its representative? “I understand this is a great burden, Greengrass.” Snape began, breaking her out of her gloom. “Do not fear, I will help you like I helped Lily back then. This is my penance to her.”

“Wait,” Harry cut in. “You said that Daphne’s now more powerful than the headmaster and Riddle combined - so how come Riddle still managed to kill my parents?”

Snape opened his mouth to answer before closing it, frowning. “I have no idea.” he answered instead. “Although…”

He quickly left the booth, much to everyone's surprise. Harry shared a look with Daphne before they ran after him, the rest trailing behind. “Professor?” she asked, trailing after him. 

“May I have the medallion, Greengrass?” he asked. She hesitated, unsure if this was the right call before relenting.

Snape immediately wore, an aura glowing faintly around him before dissipating. Cranking his neck, he stretched his hands outwards. Slowly, he began moving his right hand in a circular motion, his left remaining still but with the palm facing out. To their surprise, a glowing, yellow portal started forming before them - it started small before becoming larger and larger. 

A yellow disk then formed on his left wrist, his left hand forming into a fist pulled. Suddenly, a large chest flew out of the portal, stopping mid-air and slowly landing before him. The portal closed, leaving everyone in the field shocked at the turn of events. 

“Headmaster? Professors?”

Daphne turned to see her best friend looking at them in confusion. “Just in time, Commander Davis.” Snape greeted, smiling. “May I present to you the new Grand Sorceress of the Realm - Daphne Greengrass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Everyone!
> 
> I'm back with the new installment!
> 
> And now the plot thickens - will the Slytherin plan work or will break before Malfoy could start it? And what is this new position Daphne has achieve? And will soccer become a new sport for the Wizarding world?


	3. Percy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line Break - **# # # # # # # # # #**  
>  Flashback - **# # # | # # #**  
>  Speaking - "Word"  
> Thoughts - _'Word'_  
>  Spells - _Word_

Part 3 - Percy

(September 3, 2005 | Ministry of Magic, UK)

“Minister, a question from Daily Prophet!”

“Why was Hogwarts placed under a lockdown?”

“Are our children safe?”

“DMLE was placed on Alert Level 3. What is the reasoning for this?”

“Has Albus Dumbledore declared his intention to overthrow you?”

Their entourage stopped, turning towards the beat reporter who asked the question. Their group (minus Umbrigde) were mobbed by reporters the moment they appeared in the Apperating Point of the Ministry. “E-excuse me?" Fudge stuttered, surprised. Even Dumbledore was dumbfounded. Percy didn’t blame them - he had a low opinion on Daily Prophet reporters but this took the cake! “If he was planning to do so, why is he here with me?”

The reporter shrugged. “Headmaster Dumbledore was always a polite man.”

To Percy’s relief, Director Amelia Bones had finally arrived along with a detachment of Aurors. The mob gave way for the formidable woman. “You will all receive the reasoning later. Please wait until the press conference later today.” 

The Aurors moved quickly, creating a protective detail around them. They then headed for one of the elevators. “I would like an explanation as well, Minister, Headmaster.” she muttered, teeth clenching as they entered one. “I arrived at my office with two notes that Hogwarts was attacked but everything is fine now?”

“Peace, Amelia.” Dumbledore soothed. Behind them, Percy removed the disillusion spell he applied before apparating. “We will explain what happened. A lot of things have been upended since September 1...a mixed bag of opportunities and failures."

Percy snorted. "The Magical World will never be the same again."

Bones finally spotted him. “Mr. Weasley, I didn’t see you earlier.” she frowned, inspecting his armor. “Why are you in a suit of armor?”

“Marshall Weasley, Director.” he corrected. “I’ll explain later during the meeting. There will be a lot of revelations later.”

The lift  _ ding _ ’ed, announcing their arrival. “Don't worry Amelia,” Fudge assured her as they stepped off. “You're not the only one looking for an explanation. I was given the barebone version of it earlier!”

Bones grumbled as she led them to the meeting room. “At least you got an explanation, Minister. All my office had to work with was your note and the Headmaster’s letter.”

Upon entering, he was surprised to see all the department heads present...including his father. “Are we waiting for anyone else?” Dumbledore asked as the three made their way up front.

Bones shook her head. "This is everyone."

Fudge nodded, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. He gave them all a once over. “Settle down everyone and please ask your questions later.” he ordered. “We are about to experience the greatest crisis in our world since the Blood Supremacy War.”

That got everyone’s attention.  _ ‘That's one way of putting it.’  _ Percy snorted. Some of the tagged Death Eaters had frowned, no doubt wondering if they had been discovered. “As all of you heard this morning,” the Minister began. “Hogwarts was placed under lockdown on September 1, 2005. It was shortly relieved early morning of the following day. What you don't know is Hogwarts was held hostage.”

That drew sharp gasps among everyone. "An old alumnus," Dumbledore continued. "Mary Spencer, Batch 1990, took over Hogwarts through unknown means. She wanted to test magically-enhanced Muggle Bio Organic Weapons against Harry Potter."

Percy could see there was worry in his father’s face. “Harry?” He wasn't surprised - Harry was all but adopted by the Weasly Clan. “Is he…”

"Fret not, Arthur, Harry is safe." the Headmaster assured. "In fact, he also liberated Hogwarts!"

"Surely you jest!" one of the directors exclaimed. Percy recognized him as one of the suspected Death Eaters the Shadow Guard tagged, though he forgot his name.

Percy then stepped in, gaining everyone's attention. “We don't. His actions, alongside Daphne Greengrass and Agent Fluer Delacour, were broadcasted to the trapped Hogwarts student and faculty.”

“A lot of things have also been revealed today. In fact, you are not alone in your confusion.” Fudge took over. “But there are only two things we must concern ourselves for now: one, Muggle illnesses can be magically enhanced to target the Wizarding Kind; and two, the Crown has long been aware of us. May I present you Marshall Precy Weasly of the Order of Merlin.”

The Order Marshal didn't flinch when everyone turned towards him. He could see the looks of surprise, shock, and confusion on their faces. Some were even raising their voices to ask him questions. He ignored them, zeroing in on his father’s questioning look. He stared back, giving him a look offering an explanation later. Thankfully, his father caught on what he was trying to convey.

Deciding enough was enough, he pulled out his service firearm. Firing it into the air, he smirked when everyone winced. "I know all of you have lots of questions. To put it simply,” Percy began. “The Order of Merlin is the magical military arm of the Crown since time immemorial. We have been present even before the Ministry of Magic was formed or the Statue of Secrecy was signed."

He gave them all a look. “Had this been any other time, none of you would even know about us. Unfortunately, these are not ordinary times.”

Phillus Thickness raised his hand. “I find it hard to believe that the Queen would have a magical army without us knowing! Surely such an army would be too difficult to hide!”

Percy snorted. “When the Statue was signed, the Crown respected the decision of its constituents to hide themselves. To fulfil this, the Order was to break contact with the magical community, focusing all our efforts to protect the Kingdom against foreign magical intrusion.”

That was a lie and Percy knew it - the Shadow Guard were ordered to monitor the situation. They even took clandestine missions if things weren't going in the Crown's favor. Riddle would have won the first Blood Supremacy War had not there been no interference from the Crown. 

Now it was time to break their false perception of reality.

“Unfortunately, given the recent events, Her Majesty has decided to directly interfere.”

Percy grinned as shouts of outrage rang throughout the room. There were even looks of disbeliefs directed at him. “Err...Mr. Percy-” the headmaster tried to begin.

“It’s  _ Marshall  _ Weasley to you, headmaster.” he cut, giving him a glare.

"Y-YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" a pureblood screamed. "That Muggle Bi-"

A black could suddenly enveloped him, dispersing to reveal a Shadowguard holding him hostage. “Never disrespect the Queen within our presence, pureblood.” Percy stared at the quivering man, now recognizing him as a member of House Nott. “We’re legally allowed to kill anyone who does so.”

The Shadowguard released him, sinking back into the shadow before appearing behind him. “Marshall Weasley,” She handed a bag of pamphlets to him.

“Thank you, Shadowguard.”

She bowed. "The shadows hide nothing from the Crown, Marshall." She then disappeared into her own shadow, to everyone's shock.

_ ‘That should scare them.’  _ he thought. “The Queen wishes to meet with high ranking members of the Ministry. To that end, this pamphlet will teach you how to observe yourselves when you meet her.”

He then distributed the pamphlets with a flick of his wand. The Marshall watched everyone, thankfully, leaf through it. “Any questions?”

“Why should we... _ grovel _ towards the Muggle Queen?” a cadet member of House Goyle sneered.

Percy smiled. “For three simple reasons: one, you are legally obligated to do so; two, because we are her subjects; and three, well…” he paused. “That pamphlet you're holding? Yeah, it’s cursed to make sure you follow the instructions there when you meet the Queen.”

Everyone stared at him in horror. “Yes, you heard me right - it's a touch-based curse along with a security array etched into it.” he no longer hid his grin.  _ ‘Oh the boys are going to love this…’ _ “Magic will now compel you to ‘grovel’ at her regardless if you’re a racist or not.”

He then sobered up. “I’m going to be blunt with all of you - the Queen does not like who you’ve governed. She had high hopes when the Blood Supremacy War ended, hoping to see a better government. Unfortunately, given the blatant nepotism of certain  _ families _ and racism towards muggleborn citizens, she has decided to step in.

“However, this does not mean she does not recognize your efforts.” he glanced at Fudge. “Although she does not like how you’ve handled things, your clean record speaks highly of you. While you might end up as the last Minister of Magic, she has high hopes you will still serve whatever magical government she draws up.”

Fudge had a surprised (but pleased look) on his face. “Now that is out of the way, let me debrief you about the situation in Hogwarts.”

# # # # # # # # # #

In the end, his briefing went smoother than expected. Everyone listened and asked the correct questions. He chalked it up to the bomb dropped earlier. It probably sucked the energy to make these meetings longer. 

“Thank you for this highly informative meeting, Marshall.” a more sober Fudge said, once Percy was finished with the debrief. “Once the information about BOWs have been released, make a list of how it will affect your department or office. We'll discuss it next week, same time and place. I'm making this a mandatory meeting for all Department and Office heads, understood?”

A chorus of affirmation rang throughout the room before Fudge ended the meeting. Percy could see both the Headmaster and the Minister wanting to have words with him. Thankfully, his father arrived first, making the two pause. “Hello...Marshall,” Arthur began, looking unsure. “Shall we?”

The younger Weasley nodded, standing up to follow his father. He gave the two heads a look, silently promising an explanation later. They walked in silence, neither willing to do small talk as they reached his office. Once they were fully seated, Arthur gave him a sad smile. “You weren't referring to the Ministry back then.” he stated, referring to their past fight.

Percy shook his head, making Arthur sigh. “Where did I go wrong?”

“You didn't.” he corrected, making his father look up in surprise. “You were a role model I looked up to, following the rules...well, except for those loopholes you kept on putting in that law of yours.”

Arthur snorted, not looking bashful one bit. “What went wrong, Percy?” he asked, turning serious

“Mother, the twins, peer pressure, my older brothers,” he listed. “ can go on if you like.”

His father waved him off. “I understand,” he started looking tired, if he aged ten more years in seconds. “I should have been firm with my children.”

“You can give them the riot act once we release the students. We’re only quarantining them for the next two weeks.” Percy answered. “Although I think they know. We had a talk before I left for HQ. Just...just don’t expect me to visit so soon.”

Arthur nodded slowly. They lapsed into silence, enjoying their time together. “You know,” his father began, smiling at him. “I might not know what all this mumbo jumbo about the Order of Merlin...but, it makes me proud you’ve risen through their ranks. I always knew you were meant for greater things, Percy.”

For the first time in forever, Percy was caught surprised. Sure, he's been praised by his parents (though they felt a bit off sometimes). But this one...there was something profound about how his father praised him. It was something he couldn’t make heads or tails about. “I...thank you.” he cleared his throat. “It was a long seven-year journey, I’ll tell you that.”

Arthur perked up, looking intrigued. “Can...can you talk about it?” he asked, unsure if he should.

Percy smiled. “Best ask for some refreshments.” he pointed to his throat. “It's a long story, after all.”

His father glanced at the clock. “Sure, I got the time.”

# # # # # # # # # #

Percy watched from the sidelines as various radio reporters and press journalists from America, Middle East, Asia, Africa, and mainland Europe filed into the designated area. She could even see some Rita Skeeter and Xenophilius Lovegood there. The stage was already prepped up, one long table facing the crowd and four chairs behind it. “Are the Guards in place?” he muttered, giving a quick glance at Gemma Farris.

The shadow guard nodded. “We’re also watching some of the tagged officials in case they decide to disrupt the proceedings.”

Percy nodded as the Slytherin alumnus departed. Moments later, Director Clive O’Brien joined him. “Must say, I’m both excited  _ and  _ nervous." Clive commented, getting a snort from the marshall.

“To be fair, everyone's nervous. Whether they like it or not, the Wizarding World is changing.” Percy sighed. He then pointed towards Skeeter and Lovegood. “Watch for those two. The former makes muggle paparazzis look like angry poodles. The latter’s more like a conspiracy theorist high on cocaine.”

Clive snorted. He gave Percy an amused look. “Even here, you have those kinds of reporters?”

“You’d be surprised what we don’t have.”

They lapsed into silence, watching the reporters and journalists settle down. An assistant then came for them, saying that it was time. Directing them towards the backstage, where Dumbledore and Fudge were waiting for them. “Everyone ready?” the assistant asked, getting everyone's nods. “Good, we're live once you’re on stage. When you sit down, wait for the crowds to quiet before beginning."

Giving the signal, the four of them walked up the stage, taking their seats. An occasional flash appeared but the crowd was thankfully quiet. “Good evening everyone.” Fudge began. “This press Conference is to address the situation regarding the current lockdown of Hogwarts since September 1, 2005, the status of the students, and...and the effects it will have on the Magical Society.”

This started murmurs among the reporters. “The first day of Hogwarts began as usual,” Dumbledore continued, a serious look on his face. “The new students had been sorted when Mary Spencer, an alumnus of Hogwarts, held Hogwarts hostage.”

Percy could see the looks of dread and disbelief from everyone. Thankfully, no one dared interrupt Dumbledore’s tale of Potter and Greengrass' heroic effort to free Hogwarts. “...and that is what happened.” Dumbledore finished. "Any questions?"

“Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet!” the infamous reporter exclaimed, getting annoyed looks from the others. “Surely this...this Bio Organist Whatchamacallit is just a false thing! Everyone knows that Muggles can't make such advance...thingys!”

O'Brien snorted quietly beside him. “Normally, I'd agree with you, Ms. Skeeter.” Fudge said. “Unfortunately, this is the second Bioterror Attack the magical society has experienced -- third if we consider the first outbreak as one.”

The North American Times quickly raised her hand. “Alice Pine, North America Times. The first outbreak was in Raccoon City.” she pointed out. “Are you saying that there was  _ another _ outbreak before the Hogwarts one?”

The minister nodded, looking solemn. "The French Ambassador, when I was informed about the Hogwarts Outbreak, revealed that the Incliner Village was destroyed-”

“Adeline Couture, The French Connection!” a frenchie suddenly stood up. “Did...did yo-you say...Incliner?”

Fudge, realizing what was wrong, slowly nodded. Suddenly, the French reporter gave a loud sob before rushing out. “Oh dear…” Dumbledore said, giving the retreating reporter a sad look. “It seems one of our guests knows someone from Incliner.”

Everyone remained quiet, unsure what to do next when the Al Jazeera reporter raised his hand. “Mohammad Akbar, Al Jazeera.” he introduced himself. “How exactly were Mr. Potter, Ms. Greengrass, and Agent Fleur Delacour able to free the school? From the way you explained it, it seems both of them had prior experience with bioterror attacks.”

O'Brien coughed, gaining everyone's attention. “Good evening, I am Director Clive O'Brien of the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance.” From the looks of it, some of them knew exactly who he was. “While this is Ms. Greengrass' first outbreak, Harry was one of the five magical survivors of Raccoon City while Agent Delacour led the survivors of the Incliner Outbreak. It was through their experiences there that they managed to survive the outbreak long enough to call for extraction.”

Another reporter raised her hand. “Juan Makapuno, The Sea Herald. Isn't the BSAA a non-magical organization?”

“Correct.” O'Brien answered, creating murmurs among the crowd. “One thing you must note is that Harry survived the events through the help of Claire Redfield and Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say Leon S. Kennedy?” Pine interjected, disbelief coloring her voice. “The same Special Agent Leon S. Kennedy who went alone to rescue the US President's daughter in Spain from a BOW cult?”

O'Brien nodded, making her jaw drop. “Holy shit, I can see why the kid saved the school.”

The BSAA Director chuckled. "Harry's experiences in Raccoon City made him realize the dangers of BOWs pose to the Wizarding World. When the BSAA was founded, Harry began drafting plans for a magical response unit should a bioterror attack target your society.”

“Surely there's no need for one!" Skeeter raised, a predatory grin. “The Aurors-”

“Are no match for these BOWs.” Fudge finished. Percy could see the surprised or shocked looks on everyone. Everyone knew that Fudge always portrayed that the Ministry was capable of handling things even if they can’t. The mere fact he stated it as a simple fact means he understood the situation very well. “If not for the efforts of Mr. Potter, our society would have fallen already.”

He paused. “So no, Ms. Skeeter, we really  _ need _ this Magical Response Unit.”

_ ‘That should shut her up.’  _ For the first time, Skeeter sat down with no come back. Reporters would no doubt make sure this gets the front page. “Sev Toksya, Tsar Bomba.” Toksya pointed at him. “A couple of questions to the...person beside Director O'Brien. Are you a member of this MRU?”

The marshall shook his head. Standing up, he made sure to puff his chest out. “I am Marshall Percy Weasley of the Order of Merlin, the royal magical forces of her Majesty Elizabeth the Second, by the Grace of God of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and of Her other Realms and Territories Queen, Head of the Commonwealth, Defender of the Faith.”

He paused, letting his words sink at the stunned crowd. “Any question regarding the Order, Her Majesty, or anything related will be answered in a different press conference to be held in the Tower of London. Details will be sent to you via owl tomorrow morning earliest.”

Toksya nodded, acting unbothered by his revelation. "What is your role here, then, if I can ask." he followed up.

“With the potential threat of Magical Bioterrorism, the Ministry, BSAA, and the Order has agreed to cooperate to prevent further outbreaks.” Percy explained, giving a glance at O'Brien. The director nodded. “Nothing is final yet, although all parties have agreed that Harry Potter will lead the Magical Response Unit.”

All the reporters rose up as one, their voices unifying to ask about this reasoning. It took Dumbledore casting an Amplifying Charm to quiet everyone. “Yes Ms. Pine.”

The American reporter stood up. “Would it be possible to know  _ why _ a fifteen year old would be leading this unit?”

“Besides being the man behind the unit, Harry has requested that he be made the commander.” O’Brien answered. “However, he did agree to only take command  _ once _ he graduated Hogwarts.”

Pine sat down before Lovegood raised his hand. “Xenophilius Lovegood, The Quibbler. Is it true that the Longana Clans of Italy supplied Il Vetro the virus that destroyed Terragrigia?”

To his surprise, O’Brien schooled his expression. “As this is an ongoing investigation, we have no comment.”

Lovegood merely nodded, writing down something.  _ ‘How the hell?’  _ “Follow up question - will the WilPharma T-Virus vaccine work on magical beings?”

“The vaccine is still in its early stages. We are also unsure if such a vaccine would work on the T-Mage.”

Pleased, Lovegood sat down. Makapuno then raised his hand. “What is T-Mage?”

“T-Mage is the virus that was used in the Hogwarts Outbreak.” O’Brien answered, now looking relaxed. “From Harry’s description, it’s a magical version of T-Virus. Our top researchers are currently looking into it. However, I would like to stress that we have little to no information regarding it.”

An unsettling silence fell among them. “I will not lie to you,” Fudge began, drawing everyone’s attention. Percy glanced at his former boss. He had this serious look on his face, something he had never seen before. “Never has our society experienced a crisis so profound, so great that it shook our very core.”

The Minister stood up, planting his hands on the table. “We all slept peacefully on September 1st, knowing that our children were safe and sound. We awoke on September 2nd, shocked and confused to the news of the Outbreak. Today, I cannot give you any other reassurance except one.

“We will overcome this!” he declared, his tone full of confidence and passion. “We have faced the Witch Hunts, the Global Wizarding War, and even the Blood Supremacy War! Each and every time, we came out on top. Battered, bruised, and damaged, yes - but champions nonetheless!”

Percy could see everyone was enthralled - the technicians, the ministry workers, the bystanders, and even the journalists and the reporters. “Now, we face another trial - one that will change the entire Wizarding World forever. Regardless of connection, of family, or of status, we will feel this change.” Fudge gave Percy a quick glance. “For better or for worse, we must change.”

The Marshal smiled, knowing Fudge just gave his consent. “But we are not alone in this endeavor,” he continued, turning to O'Brien. “We have allies - old and new, magical or not - all over the world ready to face this threat head on. Together, we will stand against this growing darkness of evil. Together, we STAND!”

The entire auditorium roared, Fudge’s words of encouragement stoking the fires of patriotism. Percy merely watched, knowing that tonight, change has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Welcome to the third chapter of Resident Evil Evolution! Hope you liked my most recent chapter, especially since I haven't updated in a while.
> 
> Anyway, drop your comments, reviews, and critcism!
> 
> Best,  
> PinoyGamer117


	4. Lilian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Line Break - **# # # # # # # # # #**  
>  Flashback - **# # # | # # #**  
>  Speaking - "Word"  
> Thoughts - _'Word'_  
>  Spells - _Word_

Part 4 (September 5, 2004 | Hogwarts Base Camp)

“Lily, I'm scared…”

Lilian Moon didn't reply, taking care to watch the tight corners for those monsters. “Don't worry, Andy.” she tried cheering him up. Her cousin held onto his favorite teddy bear tightly. “I’ll protect you.”

Making sure he was holding her hand, Lily readied her wand as they made their way out of the corridor.  _ ‘Thank God I can use magic…’ _ she thought before grumbling about her misfortune for the nth time.

What was supposed to be her last holiday before entering her fourth year became a race against time to get out of the floating city of Terragrigia. She didn't know how the shit started flying - one moment she was enjoying the park with her cousin and aunt, the next they were running for their life.

Thankfully, they managed to get back to Aunt Sara's apartment only for her to scumbing to a wound she got from the park. To her and Andy's horror, Aunt Sara started turning into a BOW. It was only her experience living in the Slytherin dorms that allowed her to act fast and put down Aunt...or whatever that creature was.

(She didn't want to think that her go-to spell was the Blasting Curse instead of a stunner.)

“LOOK OUT!”

**# # # | # # #**

“ANDY!” Lily bolting up from her bed, screaming. She looked around widely, eyes scanning for threats. It took her a moment to realize she was not in a back alley of Terriregeria but at Hogwarts Base Camp. She flushed in embarrassment upon seeing she woke up half of her House.

Her bunkmate, Millicent Blustrode, popped up from the top. “Are you okay?”

She waved her off. “Just...just an old memory. Sorry!”

The rest gave her half-hearted glares and grumbles but went on their way.  _ ‘Andy's safe, don’t worry. He’s with Ma and Da back in Devon.’ _

“He's your cousin, right?” Millie climbed down the top bunk. Lily gave space to allow her to sit. By then, those nearby were looking or listening. “He started living with you...this year?”

“Last year.” Lily corrected, rubbing the sleep off her eyes. “I was...I was visiting my aunt in Italy. There was an outbreak and we...Andy and I barely got out alive. She,”  _ ‘I killed her.’  _ “...she didn't make it.”

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. “...Moon,” Parkinson began, looking uncomfortable. “How...how different was it?”

Lily didn't reply. She wasn’t sure  _ how _ to explain the Terragrigia Outbreak. “I...if you don't-”

“It doesn't compare. Never will, actually.” she decided. She could feel all eyes on her. “This...what Potter and Greengrass experienced was controlled. Every encounter was planned or made. Mine...my experience was chaotic, no rhyme or reason.”

She bit her lips. “There were far more deaths compared to this one, that’s for sure.”

An uncomfortable silence filled the room.  _ ‘Can’t blame them,’ _ Lily mused. “Harry said as much.” Greengrass added, little Emma slowly waking up. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. “What?”

“You talk with him?” Malfoy asked, perplexed. Lily snorted - leave it to Malfoy to state the obvious.

Evidently, Daphne had the same opinion. “Yes…what's wrong with that?”

Malfoy opened and closed his mouth. “Draco can't still comprehend that Slytherin and Gryffindor are friends.” Tracy answered, smirking as she arrived. Everyone laughed, Malfoy grumbling. From the looks of it, he didn’t really mind it. “Morning, fellow snakes.”

Daphne scooted over. “Paperwork done?”

Tracy yawned, nodding. “Filed some requisition forms, looked over the daily guard report, checked some emails - you know, desk work.”

“I’m still confused about that email thing.” Milicent complained. Murmurs of agreement rippled through their group. “Muggle stuff is confusing.”

Lily kept quiet, thankful that they descended into a debate. She thought back on her old nightmare, wondering why it was back. She stopped dreaming about it about halfway into her Fourth Year. No doubt she suppressed it because she had many things to worry about. Either the recent outbreak triggered it or it came back now that she had nothing to worry yet.

It would always be in that damned alley, just as they got jumped by one of the BOWs. The next thing she knew, a Terragrigia police officer was dragging her towards the last helicopter, a bunch of BOWs after them. Thankfully, they managed to get safety, flying off before their pursuers got on. The officer explained he stumbled upon a shellshocked Lily and an unconscious Andy before a mutilated BOW. Somehow, he managed to get her moving and wasn’t all surprised she didn’t remember anything. Apparently, she was willfully suppressing what happened - a common thing among survivors.

_ ‘Maybe I can get my therapist in the known,’ _ she mused. Dr. Sean Maguire was her NHS therapist once she got back from Italy. While Doc Sean was a blessing, she still kept quiet regarding some magical details. Now that she knew the Muggle Administration  _ knew _ about the Wizarding Society, maybe she can get help regarding her situation.  _ ‘I can ask Potter about it later.’ _

Feeling her stomach growling, she tapped Millie’s shoulder. “I’m getting breakfast. Want to come?”

“Mind if I join you?” Daphne asked. From the top bunk, she could see the younger Greengrass sit up, rubbing her eyes out. Meanwhile, Tracy claimed the older Greengrass’ bed and was now soundly asleep.

Lily shrugged. “Sure,” she smiled. “The more the merrier.”

Once they’ve fixed the beds, the group headed for the Mess Hall. They made small talk along the way, discussing the Ministry press conference. Her pureblood friends were still amazed that muggles managed to build a floating city, completely powered by the sun. By then, they arrived at the Mess Hall, a sign displaying they were serving Filipino food for breakfast.

“Filipino?” Astoria asked, intrigued. “Is that Spanish?”

“Asian,” Lily corrected, recalling her neighbors. “Southeast Asian, I think.”

As they entered, she spotted Potter with Weasley and Granger eating their fill. “Hey guys!” he waved at them.

“Why don’t you go to Harry, Emma.” Daphne urged, smiling at her ward. “I’ll get you breakfast, okay?”

Emma beamed before dashing towards the trio. “Motherhood suits you, Daphne.” Lily commented. That got a blush from the Ice Queen.

“Mommy, can you get me breakfast too?” Astoria joked, using a child-like voice. The older sister rolled her eyes and handed her sister a tray. “Waah - mommy’s so rude!”

“Stow it, Tori.”

They quickly got their meals (Lily piling her plate with a heaping of tocino and garlic rice), before joining the Gryffindor trio. “Mind if we join you?” Lily asked, looking at Weasley.

“Sure!” Granger replied, scooting over besides the redhead.

Daphne, predictably, sat beside Potter and Emma. Astoria sat beside her while Lily and Millie sat opposite them, Granger making sure she sat between them and Weasley. The elder Greengrass gave Potter a sly smile. “So, how’s your morning, Commander?”

He groaned. “Not you too!” he moaned, much to everyone’s amusement. “Everyone back at the dorm has saluted me already, I don’t need it more from you.”

“Sure thing...commander.”

He groaned again. “Get used to it, Potter.” Lily grinned, glancing at him. “You’ll be hearing it in, what, two years from now?”

“Four,” he corrected. He took a sip of water. “Once I graduate from Hogwarts, I’m applying for the Army Reserve. Afterwards, I need to take the Army Reserve Commissioning Course. That takes what, a year or two to complete.”

He then smiled at them. “And please, call me Harry. Calling me Potter sounds like I did something wrong.”

Weasley gave him a surprised look. “You’re not joining the Auror Corps, Harry?”

Harry hummed. “I was planning to,” he revealed. “I had several plans to introduce the MRU, namely through my seat in the Wizengamot or through the Auror Corps. Unfortunately, this happened so I decided to go for the direct route instead.”

“So what’s the plan now?” Granger asked.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” he confessed. “I haven’t even gotten around how I’m going to recruit!”

“Well, show me the sign up sheet once you finalized it, mate!” Weasley grinned. “I’ll be the first to sign up!”

“Not so fast Weasley. If this is a military unit, you’re going to have to pass a couple of tests, have high grades, and a couple of other things.” Lily interjected, chuckling. She turned to Harry. “Do you have anything in mind?”

The Gryffindor just shrugged. “Not entirely sure. The qualifications haven’t been drawn up yet though I think Clive would prefer applicants who are knowledgeable in magical and muggle education.”

“That might be a good thing,” Granger looked thoughtful. “Most bioterror attacks occur in the muggle world. The MRU must be able to blend in case a magical bioterror attack happens in, let’s say, London or Paris. On the other hand, learning to use firearms would be beneficial if you face another magically resistant BOW.”

To their surprise, both Daphne and Harry shared a look. “I forgot about Gargus,” Harry muttered, sighing. “I’ll rather not rely on the Killing Curse in case I meet something similar.”

“What’s Gargus?” Emma asked, tilting her head in an adorable way.

“Gargus is…” Daphne tried looking for the right words.

“He’s the one that made your father fall asleep forever.” Lily finished, recalling the words Professor Snape used. “Harry and Daphne took care of it already.”

Emma nodded in understanding. “Thanks, Lily.” Harry said.

Lily waved him off. “You’re not the only who had to explain such things to a kid before.” she replied, glancing at Emma. She looked so happy, unaffected by the death and destruction that she witnessed.  _ ‘She and Andy could have been good friends. If only-’ _

“Lily?”

Startled, she saw their concerned looks. “Sorry, got lost in thought.” she replied, smiling. “I’m getting seconds. Anyone need a refill?”

**# # # # # # # # # #**

The rest of the day went on quickly. Lily merely followed her housemates around the camp, acting like tourists exploring a city on their second day. They did turn to her when a couple of military vehicles arrived, wondering what they were. It was fun explaining what a tank was, Emma helping the muggleborn animatedly explain what they were.

It was approaching noon when all the students were called for lunch. However, the prefects mentioned there was an assembly near the eating area. “I wonder what’s the assembly for?” Millie asked her, filing in with the rest of the Slytherins.

“Looks like we’re about to hear it.” Lily pointed out, spotting the headmaster approach the makeshift stand the Order and BSAA set up. “It’ll probably be about Hogwarts.”

“Good day, students!” Headmaster Dumbledore greeted them, giving them all a grandfatherly smile. “Before you all head to lunch, I would like to announce that although we are no longer inside Hogwarts, it does not mean our work and your education are suspended.”

Lily blinked back in surprised, everyone around her groaning.  _ ‘Huh, I was right.’ _ “However, this does not mean we will be jumping right back at it, so to speak. Your teachers and I have agreed that we do not have the capacity nor the ability to do so. Thus, your education will be...different this year, starting the week after this.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes, smirking as if he knew a joke that they didn’t. “Instead of classes, we will be having a modified study group instead.” he revealed. “My fellow teachers and I will be there to guide you but it’ll be managed by the sixth and seventh years. After all, teaching is the best way to learn new things!”

The upper years all groaned, much to the younger years’ amusement. “As for your NEWTs, I am in the talks with the Wizarding Examinations Authority to consider this as part of your overall scores.” Now that caused the upper years to roar in happiness. The headmaster let the crowd quiet down before continuing. “With the exemption of the fifth year students, the study groups will be announced by Friday this week.”

“Why are we being singled out?” she heard Parkinson whisper to her friend.

“The fifth year students, on the other hand, will be separated to focus on their OWLs.” he announced. “The WEA would not bulge over an exemption over it, given that OWLs only require a school year to prepare for. NEWTs, on the other hand, require two years and deeper specializations.”

Dumbledore continued on, though most of the students stopped listening. “That sucks…” Goyle said from behind them. 

“Better than nothing, I suppose.” Lily countered, turning towards him. “We'll all run ragged if we used the old schedule.”

“...the Order has also set up a dedicated post service to receive and send letters.” the headmaster continued, getting everyone’s attention. She perked up, along with her fellow schoolmates. The past few days have been hectic that she had forgotten to send her family a letter. “Do not worry - your parents have been informed by...”

By now, the noise was drowning out his voice. “Quiet down, everyone!” Professor McGonagall ordered, her voice carrying over the assembled students. 

“Thank you, Minerva.” the headmaster cleared his throat. “As I was saying, your parents have been informed by a combined team of Ministry and Order officials. Before curfew, we will be distributing their letters to those with magical parents while…”

Headmaster Dumbledore turned to one of the Knights. “Cellphones for those with non-magical parents.” one finished.

“Yes - cellphones. Interesting muggle devices, those things.” Dumbledore shook his head, looking amused. “That said, please have a pleasant lunch. I heard that our gracious cooks decided to go with a Grecian theme!”

The assembly slowly dispersed, friends grouping together. “Will you be using the cell thingy?” Millie asked, the two joining the line towards the cafeteria.

“Cellphone,” Lily corrected, somehow finding themselves behind Malfoy. “Da wanted to buy me a phone when I started Hogwarts, though we found out that it was impossible since muggle technology doesn’t do well with magic.”

“How does it work again?” her friend asked. “You said something about the Floo and mail being merged together?”

The muggleborn nodded. “Instead of sticking your head into a fireplace, you can call someone with another phone by bringing it up to your ear.” she explained. “The mailing part’s kind of tricky to explain, though. It’s like…a flying, invisible letter being sent to another phone, I guess.”

“Oh, it sounds similar to the flying documents the Ministry has!” someone behind exclaimed. Turning, she spotted a fellow fifth year student from Ravenclaw. “The secretaries there have some sort of spell that transforms memos into paper planes, sending them off to whichever department needs it. My mother uses it all the time, though she won’t tell me how to cast it.”

The brown haired student then offered her hand. “Oh, I’m Amanda Petrou, Ravenclaw.” she introduced herself. “Pleasure to meet you!”

“Lily Moon,” she replied, shaking her hand. She then introduced Millie. “And this is Millicent Bulstrode.”

Amanda smiled. “Nice to meet you!”

“Moon!”

She saw Millie frown. “Looks like Potter’s calling you, Lils.”

By the edge of the dining tent, she spotted Potter waving at her. Behind him, there were two...BSAA agents, if she had to guess. He ran towards them, giving them a warm smile. “Hey guys,” he greeted. “Mind if I borrow you for a moment?”

Lily was hesitant but nodded anyway. “Could you get me what you’re getting?” she asked her best friend. “In case I’m not back soon?”

Millie nodded before the two stepped out of the line. They moved towards the edge of the tent, far enough that no one could hear them. Lily crossed her arms, turning to face him. “So...what’s this all about?”

It was only now did she realize that Harry wasn’t wearing the issued BSAA clothes the rest of them were. Instead, he was wearing blue jeans and a brown leather jacket over a white shirt - there was even a pistol holster on his hip. “Daphne told me you survived Terragrigia?”

Lily immediately schooled her features. “You’re not my therapist, Potter.”

Potter sighed, running his hand through his hair. “I don’t like talking about Raccoon City too, Moon.” he replied, hands raised up in the air. “Unfortunately, ICW ordered otherwise. The British representative just came back with an order. They want to know more about outbreaks from magical survivors.”

“ _ What _ ?” she gasped, eyes widening in horror. “They want to  _ interview _ us?”

Potter gave her a grim nod. “BSAA tried to ask the Minister to protest but Fudge’s hands were tied. Apparently, Wizegamot wanted to do the same thing. Unfortunately, Percy doesn’t want the Wizegamot option, given who’s holding the majority right now.”

She winced, recalling how Malfoy would casually mention how his father was the real power at said court before the outbreak. “We’re stuck between a rock and a hard place, aren’t we?” Lily pointed out. Potter nodded, looking a bit weary. “Do you have any good news?”

“Thankfully, ICW deferred to BSAA regarding how to handle survivors.” he revealed. “That way, no one would suddenly break down crying next week.”

Lily gave him a frown. “It’s next week?”

Potter nodded. “You and Daphne got nothing to worry about, Moon. Think of it as a debrief after an outbreak, I guess.” he assured her. “You two got it easy - I have to consult with MACUSA and the US Government since my experiences involve highly confidential stuff.”

The Slytherin student gave him a double take. “Wait, what?”

The bastard had the gall to smirk. “We have a mini-debrief after dinner, Moon.” he said instead, giving her a finger salute as he walked away. “Later!”

“Goddamnit Potter, what do you mean by that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again everyone!
> 
> Welcome to the latest chapter of RE: Evolution. As you can see, we've branched out and started including new faces from the series. 
> 
> As you can see, Lily Moon was once a minor side character that barely got any mention. Here, you can see she was also a survivor, expect things weren't looking up for her. Millicient is, of course, another canon character but I'll be vague about her status for Evolution. However, Amanda Petrou is an OC that will later on play an important role.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my callbacks to the main series, especially with stuff Harry talked about.
> 
> Please do leave your reviews and criticisms. I always love getting feedback from you readers!


End file.
